


FINSTER

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	1. Chimos

Finster, mis amigos me llaman William Finster porque soy pelirrojo. Mi verdadero apellido es Mulder, soy un fanático del queso brie, del zumo de naranja y de los Yankees de Nueva York. Tengo doce años y mi sueño es volar en un trasbordador al espacio exterior. Mi mejor amigo se llama Thomas y vive a unas tres manzanas de mi casa. Tengo un perro color negro que se llama Nantucket y jugamos al frisbee en el jardín. Mi madre es médico y siempre pasamos juntos los sábados, en vacaciones y navidades viajamos hasta la capital del país para ver a la abuela, me gusta porque tenemos que ir en avión. Vivimos en Seattle, no me quejo, pero yo sería más feliz en Hawai. Soy portero del equipo de Hockey sobre hielo del colegio y me encanta patinar. Nací un trece de enero en un pueblo perdido del Norte de Georgia...

Todo en mi vida es aparentemente genial. Salvo porque echo de menos a un padre para hacer con él lo que los hijos suelen hacer con sus padres...  
Ahora mismo estoy haciendo este resumen de mi vida precisamente por eso, porque he visto como el señor Harvey (más conocido como padre de Thomas) enseña a Nate (alias hermano pequeño de Thomas) a lanzar una pelota de béisbol. Me encanta estar en casa de los Harvey. Se respira un ambiente familiar de esos que te envuelven al instante. No quiero decir que en mi casa no se respire ese ambiente, no me malinterpretéis, es simplemente algo un poco distinto. Tommy y yo estamos sentados en las escaleras del porche. Las hojas cobrizas cubren el suelo del jardín y una calabaza con ojos y boca nos recuerda que Halloween está cerca. Precisamente he venido a cenar a casa de Tommy para hablar sobre el disfraz de este año. Insisto: paso de disfrazarme de cangrejo otra vez. Me niego a hacer el idiota de esa forma. Este año quiero que impresionemos a la gente, quiero que estemos irreconocibles.

Nate es totalmente negado hasta para ponerse correctamente el guante. Les miro de nuevo, perplejo, añorando lo que nunca he podido añorar por no haberlo tenido nunca. Veo a ambos a cámara lenta. Supongo que es porque idealizo el momento. Creo que la gente que tiene lo que otros desean tener no se da cuenta de un montón de cosas. Por ejemplo, para Nate tener a su padre al lado es un hecho totalmente normal. Yo los estoy mirando mientras organizo mentalmente mi vida. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir?  
“Chicos, la cena está lista”  
Esa es la señora Harvey. Sabe que sus croquetas me vuelven loco.  
“¡Tonto el último!”  
Tommy me acaba de dar una colleja y se ha marchado corriendo. Se va a enterar.  
Nos sentamos a la mesa los cinco. Molo, su perro mira atento. Y entonces viene la bendición de la mesa. Los Harvey son judios, el tío de Thomas es el rabino de la comunidad. Yo soy católico y los domingos tengo que madrugar para ir a la escuela parroquial, me aburro, pero mamá me obliga a ir. Creo que es por lo pesada que se pone la abuela con el tema.  
Entonces, en medio de mi elucubración, aparece una fuente enorme de croquetas doraditas en la mesa y una sonrisa de tonto me llega de oreja a oreja.  
“William ¿Cuántas quieres que te sirva?”  
¿Había dicho ya que Melanie Harvey es genial?  
“Ya sabe que me encantan, así que...”  
Y me llena el plato de esas pequeñas bolitas suculentas. Ummmmmmmm.  
“¿A qué hora dijo tu madre que pasaría a recogerte, Finst?”  
Tommy quiere exprimir hasta el último momento que pasamos juntos, no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. Es el hermano que nunca he tenido.  
“Dijo que cuando terminara la guardia, a eso de las nueve”  
Mi madre es muy amiga de Melanie y prefiere que me quede aquí que solo en casa o con una canguro. Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo.  
“Creo que hay partido de la NHL en la tele. ¿Te apuntas, Will? Creo que te da tiempo a ver hasta el primer descanso.”  
Me lo pide el señor Harvey ¿Cómo negarse? Además es el entrenador del equipo y le encanta comentar las jugadas.  
“Por supuesto, Señor Harvey.”  
Lo digo mientras veo a Nate darle una croqueta a Molo.¡Este niño no tiene remedio!  
La cena transcurre sin más novedades y antes de ver el partido Tommy y yo decidimos disfrazarnos de monstruos del lago Ness con babas y alguillas incorporadas.  
Nos ponemos los cuatro delante del televisor. Insistimos a Melanie para que se siente con nosotros, pero no accede porque no comparte nuestra pasión por el Puck. Migthty Ducks contra L.A. Kings, interesante, muy interesante. Tenemos un bol lleno de palomitas y dos litros de cola ¿Se puede pedir más?  
Los doce jugadores mueven magistralmente el stick. Las cuchillas de los patines dejan surcos brillantes en la pista. El estadio está bastante lleno y el público codea a sus respectivos equipos.  
Es genial ver partidos con gente que lo vive como tú. Mi madre va a verme siempre que puede, pero...bueno, yo se que no le entusiasma demasiado. Lo que si que le gusta es el béisbol y me doy cuenta de que siempre que vamos a un partido hay una nota de añoranza en su mirada al ver el diamante. Apostaría mis novelas de Tolkien a que tiene que ver con mi padre, lo que ocurre es que paso de preguntar para evitar males mayores.  
Cuando queda un minuto para el final del primero de los tres tiempos y los de Anaheim van ligeramente aventajados alguien llama a la puerta. Es mi madre, lo se. Melanie va a abrir. Presiento que en breves instantes recibiré un beso de mi mami. De repente un delantero se queda solo ante el portero y...Uff ¡Q pena! Doy un salto y pongo los ojos en blanco a la vez que se me escapa un “Mierda”.  
“William, cuida ese vocabulario. Ellos no te oyen.”  
Vaaaaaaale, mamá, vaaaaaaale. Se acerca y me da un achuchoncillo y un beso enorme.  
“¡Mamá! Parece que hace dos siglos que no me ves.”  
Es adicta a mi. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?  
“¿Has crecido, Will?”  
Bromea así que me abstengo en contestar. Me alborota un poco el pelo y me mira con sus ojos grandes. ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?  
“Venga, Will coge tus cosas, nos vamos”  
Cuando ya me levanto para marchar, Tommy interviene en la escena.  
“Dana, deje que vea el final del partido ¡Por favor! Mi madre está encantada en invitarle a un café”  
Mi madre nos mira y yo pongo mi cara de cordero degollado (sé que no falla).  
“Sí, Dana esta tarde hice un plumcake riquísimo. Deja a los chicos y ven al porche a hablar de nuestras cosas.”  
Gracias, Señora Harvey. Creo que está convencida.  
“De acuerdo, pero solo el segundo tiempo”  
Se que veré el partido entero. La tengo dominada. No soy malo, velo por mis derechos ¿Queda claro?  
El partido ha sido emocionante, siento que se acabe porque odio separarme de Tommy, pero dentro de menos de diez horas nos veremos en el colegio.  
El señor Harvey me recuerda que mañana hay entrenamiento y el sábado partido y Melanie sigue explicando la diferencia entre el merengue y las claras a punto de nieve.  
Monto en el coche y miro por la ventanilla. Nate me saca la lengua y Tommy sonríe.  
“Will, el cinturón”  
Me niego. Me niego a ponerme el cinturón para transitar durante menos de cinco minutos por un tranquilo barrio residencial de las afueras de Seattle.  
“¡Mamá, por favor!”  
Siempre siguiendo las reglas, con lo poco que me gusta seguirlas a mí.  
“Tienes razón. Lo siento es la costumbre.”  
La noche cubre las aceras y los jardines y solo las hojas se mueven ligeramente. Llegamos al garaje de nuestra casa. Es demasiado grande para los dos (bueno, para los tres si incluimos a Nant ¿Los chuchos cuentan?) y nos sobran un par de habitaciones, por eso me gusta que venga mi primo Math. Tiene tres años más que yo, pero nos llevamos bien. En verano voy a pasar unas semanas a San Diego y me enseña a hacer surf. Es genial y en su pandilla hay una chica de mi edad con la que me llevo especialmente bien. Chateamos a menudo, se llama Rachel, pasa los veranos con su abuela en San Diego, pero vive en San Francisco y le encanta hacer puzzles.  
Cojo mi mochila y bajo del coche. Mamá me pasa un brazo por la espalda y caminamos juntos hasta la puerta. Su olor cerca me hace sentir protegido, a gusto, familiar. Abrimos y Nantucket se abalanza sobre nosotros. Me agacho y posa sus patas peludas sobre mis rodillas. Me lame la cara con su lengua color rosa cerdito y pega un ladrido para darnos la bienvenida. Luego va detrás de mamá. Subo las escaleras de dos en dos, entro en mi habitación y me siento completo, como si las paredes del cuarto se amoldaran a mi y me dieran la bienvenida en silencio. En la puerta hay una placa de matrícula que pone “Finster’s World” con un astronauta dibujado.  
No se porqué en este lugar me siento a salvo, como si estuviera hecho a mi medida. Tengo un montón de posters en las paredes: Uno de Andy McDonald(legendario centro de los patos que jugaba cuando yo nací), otro de Canseco (porque las viejas glorias, son las viejas glorias), un anagrama de los Nicks (los Sonics no acaban de convencerme), un par de ellos de Star Wars y por último, uno chulísimo que pone “I WANT TO BELIEVE” con letras enormes. Es el póster que estaba en la pared de la oficina de mis padres en el edificio Hoover cuando eran agentes del FBI, antes de que yo naciera.  
Tiro la mochila en el suelo y me acerco a mi acuario. También era de mi padre. Veréis: cuando yo nací, alguien amenazó a mi padre y él acabó alejándose de nosotros dos para evitar que nos hicieran daño, que le hicieran daño. Sé que mi padre sigue vivo. Mi madre nunca me ha ocultado nada sobre este tema con excepción de un dato; sé que ella sabe dónde está, pero es un secreto. Me ha prometido que algún día me lo dirá. De vez en cuando nos llegan cartas y correos electrónicos diciéndonos que se encuentra bien, que nos echa de menos y que espera que algún día la situación deje de ser peligrosa y pueda volver con nosotros. Nunca le he visto, pero sé que llegaré a conocerle...o al menos eso espero.  
Mi escritorio está plagado de cuadernos, cromos y cómics. Al lado de la ventana está mi telescopio. Puedo pasarme noches enteras examinando el cielo y las estrellas. Sueño con que en algún lugar del globo terráqueo Fox Mulder las mira también mientras piensa en nosotros. Este verano, a las tres de la mañana de una noche de agosto encontré una estrella que no venía en ninguno de mis libros de astronomía. Si encuentras una estrella puedes registrarla con el nombre que quieras. La mía se llama Chimos. Supongo que pensaréis que estoy loco, pero esa noche me había comido tres paquetes de esos caramelos redondos y agujereados. Me salió sin pensar. Chimos está brillando ahora mismo, emitiendo una luz que llegaremos a ver en la Tierra dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Tiene que ser fascinante explorar el espacio, sentir que flotas entre polvo cósmico. Sueño con ello muchas veces, con la cuenta atrás del lanzamiento, con los cohetes, con las estrellas...  
Echo un vistazo al reloj y pienso que ya es demasiado tarde para encender mi ordenador y mantener una video conferencia con mis tres tiradores solitarios favoritos. Cuando vamos a Washington siempre les hacemos una visita. Su guarida es genial y no hay semana que no reciba un ejemplar de “La Bala Mágica” siempre dicen que me van a dejar el negocio como herencia.  
Las estanterías están llenitas de libros y cd’s. Me encanta leer y aprender cosas. Nunca puedo tener la mente quieta. Soy de las personas que piensan que dormir es perder el tiempo, que la vida es corta y que hay demasiadas cosas desconocidas para mi y poco tiempo para descubrirlas. Soy un buscador incansable de verdades. Supongo que es genético. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?  
Me quito la ropa mientras miro mi stick, apoyado en la pared al lado de los patines. Queda poco para el gran partido. Se trata del encuentro de ida contra los Bumble-Bees del Saint Louis. Siempre nos machacan y yo acabo hecho polvo. Mi equipo se llama los Foxes de Elliot Bay. Curioso lo de Foxes ¿Eh? Nuestra camiseta es azul claro, morada y roja y el emblema es un zorro súper chulo color miel. Cuando la llevo encima me siento como ‘Finst El Genial’ y eso que no soy delantero como Tommy. La clave está en concentrarse en el stick y el puck e ignorar lo demás, dejar que el mundo gire a una velocidad diferente, para mi sólo existe el espacio comprendido entre las tres barras de mi portería. Aún así siempre acaban marcándome un tanto en un momento decisivo del partido.  
Cuando ya me he puesto el pijama me entran unas ganas enormes de un tazón de leche con Corn Flakes . Bajo las escaleras corriendo. Mi madre está sentada en la alfombra y apoyada en el sofá, creo que está leyendo el historial de alguno de sus pacientes. Mamá trabaja en el mejor hospital de Seattle. Un día fui a su consulta y es genial. Si me falla lo de la NASA me pensaré el ser médico. Nantucket juega con un dónuts de plástico al lado de la chimenea. Entro en la cocina, preparo la leche y los cereales y me voy al salón.  
“Qué haces, mami?”  
Levanta los ojos de lo que estaba leyendo y me mira  
“Nada, creo que prefiero que mi hijo me cuente algo interesante sobre lo que ha hecho hoy” Cierra el dossier y me mira como diciendo que tengo toda su atención. Yo sonrío. En cierto modo sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro y creo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien.  
“Verás...La verdad es que no tengo mucho que contar... Chimos brilla hoy de una forma especial. ¿Crees que va a pasarnos algo excitante?”  
Digo yo con ironía.  
“Cuando te pones tan sarcástico me recuerdas muchísimo a una persona”  
Sé a quien se refiere. Suelo ir por el camino fácil y no preguntar, pero...Hoy me siento aventurero.  
“Esa persona es papá ¿Verdad?”  
Un halo de nostalgia cubre su cara y sus ojos azules. Y me odio por hacer cosas así, pero sé que si continuamos hablando y se suelta y cuenta cosas se libera de la carga que supone sentir que él no existe. Conozco a mi madre, le cuesta mostrar lo que siente, pero cuando lo hace tooooooodo va mucho mejor.  
“¿Cómo lo sabes, William?”  
¡Mira que sé que es lista! Pues a veces se niega a ver cosas evidentes como la mirada melancólica que iba entrelazada con la frase anterior.  
“Mamá, después de todo soy su hijo y parece que la intuición de mi padre se vino conmigo”  
Nunca le agradeceré lo suficiente el hecho de que me haya hablado de mi padre desde siempre. Hubiera odiado que fuera un tema tabú, un desconocido...Creo que también le hubiera odiado a él por habernos dejado. Pero sé la verdadera historia y mi padre, a parte de padre es mi héroe. Dejó todo lo que tenía para no perderlo del todo, nos dejó tan solo para consolarse al mirar al cielo y pensar que nosotros dos estamos bajo el mismo.  
Sé todo sobre mis padres; como se conocieron, que trabajaban en un sótano investigando casos paranormales, que amenazaron a mi padre y se tuvo que ir y que cuando yo tenía algo más de un año mi madre decidió que lo mejor era dejar Washington y cambiar de trabajo.  
“La intuición y las pocas ganas de dormir. Mañana tienes cole, así que...”  
Doy un último sorbo a mi leche y luego un beso de buenas noches a mi madre, refunfuñando porque no tengo sueño, ella me da una palmadita cariñosa en el trasero, apaga la luz y dice que también se va a dormir. Nantucket sube las escaleras detrás de nosotros. El salón queda oscuro y silencioso.  
Al entrar en mi cuarto miro por el telescopio una última vez, le doy las buenas noches también a Chimos y luego me meto en la cama. Doy vueltas y vueltas mientras no paro de pensar en todo. Al cabo de un rato el insomnio deja paso a la semiinconsciencia y ésta me acurruca hasta que llego a dormirme. Sueño con praderas verdes y elfos que juegan al parchís contra caballeros Jedi, yo los miro desde lo alto de un árbol bajo, con ramas retorcidas y hojas largas y lacias. Roza el surrealismo, supongo que estoy un poco loco, pero los locos abren caminos que luego siguen los sabios. Uno de los elfos me tira una manzana, roja, brillante...Voy a morderla...Quiero morderla...  
“.....RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.....”  
El bramido estúpido del despertador me teletransporta desde el Finster’s World-Tierra Media a Seattle en tan solo un segundo. Abro los ojos y la mañana fría y gris se cuela por el cristal de la ventana.  
Algo se abalanza sobre mi y comienza a llenarme de babas. ¡Nant! Menos mal que es solo un Cocker Spaniel y no un mastín, de no ser así yo hubiera muerto aplastado hace algunos años.  
“¡Vamos Will, el desayuno ya está!”  
Y solo me consuela eso: el zumo de naranja y las crepes de mi madre.  
Desayuno rápido, después de haberme vestido y aseado convenientemente, doy un beso a mi madre, cojo la mochila y voy al garaje a por mi bici. Tommy me grita desde afuera. Él madruga bastante más que yo porque reparte los periódicos del barrio, luego vamos juntos en bici hasta el colegio.  
“¿Estás preparado para el entrenamiento intensivo de esta tarde, Finst?”  
Tommy lo dice con regodeo porque sabe lo mucho que me preocupa ganar el partido del sábado.  
“Sí, Thomas, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii”  
Pongo los ojos en blanco porque no me gusta que me toquen la fibra sensible y en esta caso mi punto débil es el dichoso partido.  
Llegamos a clase, saludamos a nuestros amigos (pocos, pero de calidad). Aguantamos cinco horas de soporíferas explicaciones; soporíferas porque por muy bonita que sea la materia los profesores tienden a transformarla en algo mortalmente aburrido y las clases se convierten en interminables partidas a los barcos entre Tommy y yo, aún así mis notas son muy buenas, paradojas de la vida.  
El almuerzo me sienta bien. La comida del colegio no sería la preferida de un gran gourmetre, pero la de hoy no ha estado mal del todo.  
Llega la hora del entrenamiento. Llegamos al vestuario y abro la taquilla. Me pongo los protectores y la indumentaria adecuada, ato los patines, cojo el casco y el stick y salgo a la pista. Tommy está calentando y haciendo el gamberro. Es un genio, cuando está sobre el hielo parece que vuela. El año pasado le ofrecieron entrar en el equipo de artístico, él se negó porque no quería dejar el hockey. Yo no me caigo de bruces, pero no tengo su estilo, supongo que por eso soy portero.  
Salgo a la pista. Parece que los demás todavía no van a llegar.  
“¡Venga, Finst!”  
Frena poniendo las cuchillas en “T” y me mira como pretendiendo intimidarme.  
“Venga, Finst ¿Qué?”  
“Que vamos a medir tus reflejos. No quisiera que la pifiaras otra vez el sábado.”  
Cuando Thomas Ethan Harvey se pone en plan chincheta es maaaaaaaalo y sabe como picarte.  
“Venga, de acuerdo: Tú tirarás tres veces a mi portería y veremos a ver quien gana.”  
Los focos de la pista otorgan al hielo un brillo mate y un color azulado. Las cuchillas de los patines de Tommy producen un siseo especial, es música. El mundo comienza a ralentizarse y mi concentración se impone al resto de mi alrededor.  
Me coloco en posición. Thomas hace lo mismo. Fijo mi mirada en el puck, redondo y tan negro que parece romper la armonía del hielo.  
Tommy avanza, desliza el puck con el stick de un lado a otro. Ha nacido para este deporte. Se acerca, me concentro, me concentro...Lanza. Intento pararla, pero no puedo. Mierda.  
“El invencible Thomas Harvey, uno; el pringado de William Mulder cero.”  
No hablo, sigo intentando concentrarme al máximo. Tommy se vuelve a colocar. Fija sus ojos color miel en el puck y en mi alternativamente. Quiere distraerme, pero no voy a permitir que lo consiga. Vuelve a coger carrerilla, se acerca, mueve el palo hacia atrás para coger impulso. Golpea el disco y el ruido resuena en toda la pista. Solo-el-puck-y-yo-solo-el-puck-y-yo. Me muevo, me dejo llevar y paro el disco. Genial.  
“¡Bababababa, ha sido chorra, chavalote! Quien gane ahora es el mejor.”  
Se coloca de nuevo. Cierro los ojos por un momento, sé que es un estúpido juego, pero me servirá para ganar práctica. Necesito tensión, mucha tensión, como si todo dependiera de mí, como si el estadio estuviera únicamente pendiente de mi portería. No hay nada más importante para mi en este momento que ese disco color azabache. Esa es la clave. Tommy se acerca y yo pongo toda mi alma, todos mis deseos y toda mi voluntad en parar ese disco. Dispara, el puck viene directo a mi. Quedan menos de tres metros para que llegue hasta mi. Lo deseo, deseo pararlo, lo deseo. De repente el puck se para en el aire, flota por unas milésimas de segundo. Lo miro alucinado. Después se cae al suelo produciendo un sonido hueco y lejano. No puedo reaccionar. Los ojos abiertos de Tommy acompañan a su respiración entrecortada que ahora resuena en todo el pabellón. Me siento extraño. Siento miedo. He parado el puck sin tocarlo.  
El silencio de la pista se ve invadido por risas y voces. Los demás miembros del equipo están llegando. Tommy sigue con la vista fija en mi. Los dos estamos impresionados. Ahora estoy temblando. Todo se confunde con el griterío de los chicos de la pista.  
“¿Te pasa algo, Will?”  
Respondo como puedo al entrenador.  
“N-no-no, simplemente no me encuentro muy bien. Me voy al vestuario, entrenador.”  
Asiente con la cabeza. Yo me doy la vuelta y me voy. Miro hacia atrás. Tommy me sigue mirando, perplejo.


	2. Nantucket

Llegué al vestuario temblando, pálido como el hielo que cubría la pista. No podía creerme lo que  
acababa de pasar. Había sido una sensación extrañísima y única, como si mi mente se hubiera  
adelantado a mi cuerpo para parar el puck en el aire. Me senté en la oscuridad de la sala, sobre un  
banco de madera entre dos hileras de taquillas. No era consciente de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí,  
simplemente pensando.  
“¿Finster? ¿Estás ahí?”  
La voz de Thomas recorrió el vestuario rebotando en las paredes. Creo que se encontraba tan  
asustado como yo. No contesté. Seguía petrificado.  
“¿William? Por favor contéstame, sólo quiero saber si estás ahí ”  
“E-e-estoy aquí, Thomas”  
Me asusté al oír el hilillo de voz que me había salido.  
“Mi padre está preocupado por ti y me ha dicho que entrara a verte. Estoy asustado, muy  
asustado...Finst, dime que no he visto lo que he visto.”  
Se acercó progresivamente a mi hasta sentarse a mi lado.  
“Lo has visto. Ambos lo hemos visto”  
Podía ver su cara de asombro en la penumbra.  
“¿Crees que podrías hacerlo otra vez? ¿Crees que es un don? Si te hubiera pasado más veces se lo  
habrías contado a tu mejor amigo ¿Verdad? No me habrías ocultado algo así durante todos estos  
años ¿Verdad?”  
Tommy estaba muy nervioso, lo podía notar en el pequeño temblor que pululaba bajo sus palabras.   
“Estoy tan asustado como...”  
“...como yo.”  
Dijo él, terminando la frase por mi.  
“Tenemos que hacer algo, Finst.”  
Meneó la cabeza y dejó una mano en mi hombro. Con ese gesto me transmitió su apoyo, dijo sin  
decirlo que estaba allí y que podía confiar en él. Yo seguía sin hablar. Ahora mi cara estaba entre mis  
manos. Tenía miedo de pensar y de que volviera a ocurrir.  
“Creo que deberíamos decírselo a tu madre”  
Tenía razón, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo, ni si era importante o volvería a suceder. Me vi a mi  
mismo entrando por la puerta y diciendo: ¡Eh, mamá! ¡He descubierto que tengo poderes  
psícoquinéticos, quizá deberíamos irnos a Las Vegas!   
“Will, dime algo, me estás asustando”  
Me miró con cara triste. Y me dio la sensación de que su expresión era espejo de la mía.   
“No puedo salir a entrenar, dile a tu padre que he tenido que irme a casa, dile que sólo estoy un  
poco mareado y que no se preocupe por mi ”  
Me levanté y comencé a cambiarme.  
“Nononono, no quiero que vayas solo por ahí, pareces un zombie catatónico. Me interesa tu  
colección de fósiles, pero tengo tiempo de heredarla. Iré contigo”  
Adoro a Tommy, pero me apetecía estar solo.  
“Tienes que quedarte a entrenar, estoy bien, en serio...No te preocupes.”  
Agarré la mochila y me fui dejándole solo, entre las sombras del vestuario.  
La brisa me pegaba directamente en la cara. Pedaleé más rápido. Me sentía extraño; más fuerte y  
más débil a la vez. Las hojas de los chopos del parque llenaban el suelo de colores caldera y teja. El  
otoño dejaba a su paso melancolía en el paisaje. Poco a poco comencé a sentir pequeñas gotitas  
cayendo sobre mi piel. Estaban tremendamente frías y este hecho intensificaba la sensación que  
producían sobre la cara. Progresivamente la llovizna se fue convirtiendo en un diluvio y los baches en  
charcos. Aceleré. Sólo deseaba llegar a mi pequeño refugio para abrazar a Natucket todo lo rápido  
que pudiera.   
Sin darme cuenta perdí el control de la bici, la rueda de atrás derrapó sobre el asfalto húmedo y yo  
caí al suelo. Me quedé tumbado, respirando realmente rápido. Toda la lluvia del cielo me sepultó  
bajo su manto helado y otoñal. Intenté levantarme. Penosamente lo conseguí. Al coger la bici me di  
cuenta de que algo no iba bien en mi muñeca izquierda. Había roto mis vaqueros y tenía una herida  
en la rodilla que sangraba. Me encontré desesperado y sin saber qué hacer. A lo lejos sentí que  
alguien gritaba mi nombre. Al mirar atrás, entre la espesura del chaparrón vi a Tommy. Siempre he  
dicho que es mi ángel de la guarda. Se acercó a mi. Me miró. Se quitó su impermeable amarillo y me  
lo puso sobre los hombros.  
“¿Finst, estás bien?”  
Se le veía preocupado. Recogió mi bici. Yo seguía sin hablar. Me limitaba a asentir.  
“¿Te duele algo? ¡Estás sangrando y estás empapado!”  
Reuní fuerzas para hablar.  
“Creo que me he roto la muñeca, no puedo moverla.”  
Ahora tenía mucho, mucho frío.  
“¿Crees que puedes llegar hasta el colegio?”  
“Sí, creo que sí.”  
A duras penas llegamos hasta allí y el señor Harvey pensó que lo mejor era ir hasta el hospital donde  
trabajaba mi madre. Me pasé el trayecto en el coche ausente, fijándome en las gotas de lluvia que se  
aferraban a los cristales. El ruido de los limpiaparabrisas era monótono y constante. Entramos por  
urgencias. Un médico de la edad de mi madre aproximadamente se me acercó indicándome que  
entrara en una habitación contigua. Thomas y su padre se quedaron en la sala de espera.  
El médico comenzó a hablarme. Me costaba entender lo que me decía, estaba demasiado  
descentrado.  
“Mi madre es Dana Scully y trabaja en este hospital”  
No sé de dónde saqué los reflejos necesarios para volver a este mundo.   
“¡Ah! ¡Eres hijo de Dana! Tu cara me resultaba muy familiar. Yo soy David Mendel, colega de la  
Doctora Scully.”  
Dijo mientras me tendía su mano. Yo le dí la mía.   
“Enfermera, dígale a la Doctora Scully que baje a urgencias.”  
Me curó la herida de la pierna. No necesité puntos. Mientras, me estuvo contando que fue  
compañero de mi madre en la facultad. La verdad es que no presté mucha atención. Se oyeron dos  
golpes secos en la puerta y a continuación mi madre irrumpió en la sala. Al verme sentado en la  
camilla su cara se quedó blanca de repente.  
“¡William! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?”  
Hablaba atropelladamente, se acercó a mí me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me impidió respirar.  
“¡Estás empapado, Will!”  
“So-so-solo me he caído de la bici, mamá.”  
Y no pude evitar echarme a llorar. Necesitaba desembucharlo todo ya. Mi madre se separó un poco  
y comenzó a apartarme los mechones mojados del flequillo de la cara.  
“El entrenador y Tommy están en la sala de espera”  
Me miró a los ojos.  
“¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Perdiste el conocimiento? ¿Dónde te has hecho daño, William?”  
Entonces el Doctor Mendel, que había contemplado la escena sin emitir palabra, intervino en la  
conversación.  
“Ya le he reconocido y parece que todo va bien. No parece que tenga ningún traumatismo grave, tan  
sólo una contusión en la rodilla y quizá un esguince en la muñeca, os están esperando en rayos para  
hacerle unas placas.”  
Mi madre se volvió al Doctor Mendel.  
“Gracias, David”  
“No sabía que tenías un hijo, Dana.”  
Mi madre hizo un leve movimiento con las cejas, en señal de asentimiento, se disculpó y salió para  
decir a Tommy y a su padre que se podían ir porque todo estaba bien y de paso darles las gracias  
por haberse ocupado de mi. Luego volvió a entrar.

“¿Puedes caminar, Will?”  
“Mamá, estoy bien.”  
Poco a poco salimos de la habitación. Andaba un poco cojo.  
“Adiós, Doctor Mendel”  
“Adiós, Will..A ver si le dices a tu madre que me invite a cenar un día.”  
Lo dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo me limité a hacer como si no lo había escuchado y mi madre hizo lo  
mismo.

Ya en el ascensor mamá comenzó a interrogarme.  
“¿Qué te pasó, Will? Me tienes preocupada, el señor Harvey dice que hoy no entrenaste.”  
Evité sus ojos porque no sé mentirla.  
“Will, mírame.”  
Un ‘ding’ me salvó de contestar.  
Me hicieron una radiografía y mamá llegó a la conclusión de que tenía un esguince. El traumatólogo  
de guardia me inmovilizó el antebrazo y me dijo que cuando me bajara la hinchazón tendría que llevar  
una escayola durante dos semanas. El partido del sábado se había ido a la mierda. Estaba realmente  
triste.

El camino a casa pareció estirarse como un chicle. No quería hablar. El brazo me dolía, pero había  
cosas que me preocupaban bastante más que eso.  
“Thomas dijo que iría a por tu bici y la dejaría en su garaje.”  
Yo seguía evitando darle conversación porque sabía que si empezaba a hablar no pararía. A veces  
me aislaba y ocultaba mis sentimientos o lo que me asustaba; en eso mamá y yo nos parecíamos. 

“Mira, Will, sé que hay algo que no me dices. A parte de que te conozco fui agente del FBI  
¿Recuerdas?”  
Intentó arrancarme una sonrisilla, pero yo no estaba por la labor. Seguí sin contestar.  
Llegamos a casa, estaba totalmente hundido. Me tiré en el sofá y me puse a mirar al techo. Nant me  
trajo una pelota para que jugara con él, pero yo le ignoré. El perro se subió a la parte del sofá en  
donde estaban mis pies y se quedó sentado, mirándome.  
Mamá se acercó a mi y se puso en cuclillas al lado del sofá para quedar a mi altura.   
“¿Quieres cenar una hamburguesa con extra de queso y un buen vaso de zumo de naranja?”  
No tenía ganas de hablar. Ella se dio cuenta, me besó en la frente y se fue. Poco a poco dejé de  
pensar, estaba rendido y acabé durmiéndome al lado del calorcito de la chimenea.  
Esta vez soñé con Darth Vader y Cruella de Vil, ambos querían poseerme para aprovecharse de  
mis poderes y llegar a dominar el mundo. Desperté envuelto en sudor. Seguía en el sofá, cubierto  
con una manta. Mi madre estaba en el sillón de al lado, dormida también. Mi respiración era agitada.  
“Will ¿Estás bien?”  
Mamá abrió los ojos al tiempo que lo decía. Parecía que nos habíamos despertado simultáneamente.  
Se acercó a mi y la abracé. Me tranquilicé, pero ya no podía más. Iba a hablar.  
“Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla...solo eso...tranquilo.”  
“No, mamá, no fue sólo eso.”  
Ahora las lágrimas salían irremediablemente de mis ojos.  
“Pasó algo por la tarde que no te he contado.”  
Con un susurro me incitó a guardar silencio.  
“Todo va a ir bien, todo va a ir bien.”  
Esas palabras saliendo de su boca siempre habían sido, por alguna extraña razón, como un calmante  
para mi.  
“Mamá, quiero contarte algo.”  
Se separó hasta verme la cara. Seguía secando mis lágrimas con sus manos.  
“Lo sé y tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que eres lo que más quiero en este mundo.”  
Se abstuvo en decir con palabras que la mitad de su corazón llevaba doce años lejos, pero el vacío  
cristalino que siempre acompañaba a sus ojos habló por ella. Sabía que quería a mi padre y a mi más  
que a nada en el mundo. Era un amor diferente, pero igual de intenso. Nunca me había sentido mal  
por ello, todo lo contrario...mis padres me demostraban cada día que el amor es más fuerte que la  
distancia y el tiempo, que el amor lo es todo.  
“Mami...No sé cómo contarte esto sin que pienses que estoy loco...Creerás que mi mente de niño ha  
mezclado las historias de los Expedientes X para crear uno nuevo...Verás...Te prometo que es  
verdad y...Yo no te mentiría...verás...”  
“Will, por favor, tranquilízate. Sabes que te creeré”  
“Hoy, cuando Thomas y yo estábamos jugando, paré el puck con mi menté, sin tocarlo.”  
Me miró seria, sorprendida, pero de una forma diferente a la que yo me esperaba. Era como, como  
si lo intuyera y supiera que algún día podía pasar esto.  
“Te creo. Will, verás...”  
Ahora era ella la que se veía nerviosa y yo el que estaba tremendamente intrigado.   
“Hay algo que no te he contado sobre ti. No lo he visto necesario hasta hoy. Tenía la esperanza de  
que no volviera a ocurrir.”  
“¿De que no volviera a ocurrir el qué?”  
Evitó mirarme.  
“Mamá ¿El qué?”  
“Es muy tarde, Will. Vamos a dormir.”  
“Tengo derecho a saberlo, mamá.”  
Mi voz se había elevado bastante, pero ella siguió sin mirarme.   
“William, creo que deberías subir a dormir.”  
Se había levantado y se había ido a la cocina.   
Al cabo de un rato volvió con un vaso y una pastillita.   
“Tómate esto, antes no te desperté. Es para que te baje la inflamación.”  
Ahora estaba enfadado con ella. Muy enfadado. Me lo tomé y comencé a subir las escaleras. A  
medio camino me paré y me di la vuelta. Sin pensar, solo mi enfado era dueño de mi.  
“Estoy harto. Esto es una mierda. No estáis siendo justos conmigo. Os odio, os odio a los dos; a  
papá y a ti. A él por abandonarnos y a ti por dejar que lo hiciera.”  
Las lágrimas ya me recorrían las mejillas y sé que las de mi madre también estaban surcadas por  
pequeños riachuelos salados. Subí todo lo rápido que pude haciendo caso omiso al dolor de la  
rodilla y cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Miré por la ventana y no vi a Chimos, estaba cubierta de  
nubes. Me metí en la cama y me tapé completamente. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Las peores  
palabras que podía decir mi boca estaban, abajo, en el salón, creando pequeños hoyitos llenos de  
nada en el corazón de la persona que más me importaba en el mundo. Ahora, después de haberlo  
hecho me daba cuenta de que no tenía razón y de que por culpa de un impulso mi madre estaba  
fatal.   
Siempre había pensado que lo sabía todo y que no me habían ocultado nada, lo entendí, lo acepté.  
No pensaba realmente eso de ellos. Pero no esperar que mi madre me había ocultado algo se  
impuso entre mi raciocinio y mis obras y había dicho algo que ahora, en frío, ya no pensaba. Pasó  
una hora y no fui capaz de dormir. Me sentía realmente mal. Como un traidor, como el peor villano  
de película del oeste de todos los tiempos.  
El orgullo me fue abandonando poco a poco y sin saber como, estaba delante de la puerta de la  
habitación de mi madre. Estaba entornada. La oía respirar y sabía que ella y Nantucket estaban en la  
habitación.   
Me puse de rodillas en el suelo, a su lado de la cama. Hacía tiempo que el dolor de la rodilla había  
sido cubierto por otro mucho más profundo.  
“Mamá, lo siento.”  
Susurré. Sabía que estaba despierta.  
“No quise decir eso.”  
Y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella abrió los ojos y me abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte. Luego retiró a un  
lado las mantas y me arrastró dentro de la cama, rodeándome y haciendo que me sintiera seguro.  
Momentos así sirven para darte cuenta de que una madre da cariño incondicional a un hijo. Sólo  
entonces me fui consciente de lo cruel que había sido con ella y de cómo se tenía que haber sentido  
al escuchar lo que dije.  
“William, tú eres todo lo que me queda de él.”  
Se le quebró tanto la voz que pensé que no iba a ser capaz de seguir hablando.   
“Eres mi razón para seguir viva. Lo daría todo por ti y sé que tu padre también lo haría.”  
Ella retenía las lágrimas y yo ni siquiera lo intentaba ya.  
“Eres especial porque nunca pensé que te tendría. Eres mejor de lo que nunca soñé. Antes pensaba  
que nunca podría llegar a tener un hijo y luego llegaste tú y me hiciste creer como nunca antes lo  
había hecho, nos hiciste creer. Tu padre y yo nos dimos cuenta de que tú eras la verdad que tantos  
años llevábamos buscando.”  
Yo seguía callado. Me sentía como un ser despreciable, horrible. Yo le había reprochado todo, le  
había pegado donde más le dolía. Ella me recompensaba diciendo que era su motivo para vivir.  
“Nunca dudes que eres lo más importante para los dos. No podría vivir pensando que opinas eso,  
no me lo perdonaría.”  
William, eres injusto, injusto, injusto.  
“Durante tus primeros meses de vida eras capaz de mover cosas sin ni siquiera tocarlas. Yo estaba  
asustada, pero no podía decírselo a tu padre y permitir que volviera y le hicieran daño. Recuerdo  
que movías el móvil de estrellas que colgaba sobre tu cuna cuando levantabas un bracito, cuando te  
acostaba. Yo tenía mucho miedo, no quería que tuvieras algo que te impidiera ser feliz ó normal. Me  
propuse darte todo lo que pudiera y ser para ti todo lo que necesitaras. Después, simplemente dejó  
de suceder...”  
Ya me había calmado un poco.  
“...Hasta hoy.”  
Concluí yo.  
“Hoy he decidido una cosa, Will.”  
Ahora me había cogido la mano y estaba jugando con mis dedos, con los de la derecha, claro.  
“No me importa el riesgo. Necesitas conocer a tu padre tanto como yo necesito volver a verle así  
que...”  
Me dio un vuelco el corazón, fue tan fuerte que creo que mamá lo sintió.   
“Mamá, perdóname. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. No quería...no quería...”  
Nuestras manos estaban totalmente entrelazadas, cada vez más fuerte. Lo hacía siempre que quería  
darme seguridad.  
“Will, deja de llorar, ya pasó. Shuuuuu.”  
Allí, abrazado por mi madre sentía que todos los ‘malos’ del mundo eran inofensivos y que si la tenía  
a mi lado nada era imposible. Me dormía...mami me acariciaba la cabeza...los párpados no querían  
obedecer...casi estaba en los brazos de Morfeo y un susurro azucarado inundó mi oído.

“....Nantucket...papá está en Nantucket...” - See more at: http://www.lafanficteca.net/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=297#sthash.s6ZBf4RS.dpuf


	3. Satélites

De todos los amaneceres extraños, sin duda este es el más singular de mi vida. Me he despertado con una  
palabra en los oídos. Nantucket. Seguía como un susurro de caramelo y promesas haciendo vibrar mis tímpanos.  
Abrí los ojos, seguía en la cama de mamá, pero ella ya no estaba. Quise levantarme apoyando las dos manos y  
sentí una punzada de dolor al intentarlo. Había olvidado, por un momento, el pequeño incidente del día anterior.  
Me incorporé y mi perro entró por la puerta moviendo el rabo para darme los buenos días. N-A-N-T-U-C-K-E-T.  
Tan cerca y tan lejos. La respuesta a mi pregunta más codiciada llevaba delante de mi los últimos tres años,  
llevaba pronunciando la palabra muchísimas veces al día durante mucho tiempo. NANTUCKET. ¡Cómo no se me  
había ocurrido! Si mal no recordaba era una isla de...de...Massachussets. Sí, de ahí había zarpado el barco del  
Capitán Ahab.   
“Qué tal has dormido, Will?”  
Involuntariamente me asusté al sentir que alguien me tocaba la espalda. No me había dado cuenta de que mamá  
había entrado en la habitación y se había sentado en la cama, a mi lado.  
“¿Qué tal va tu muñeca?”  
Intenté desperezarme a la vez que ella subía las persianas. Me pareció que el sol brillaba demasiado. Así que lo  
primero que hice fue interesarme por la hora.  
“¿Qué hora es?”  
Estaba acostumbrándome a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Me escocían los ojos.  
“Son las casi las once. Te he dejado dormir. Creo que es mejor que hoy no vayas al colegio y te quedes  
descansando. Lo necesitas. Yo me quedaré contigo, he llamado al trabajo pidiendo el día libre.”  
La verdad es que se lo agradecí porque tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y estar en la cama hasta tarde me había  
venido bien.  
“El brazo me duele más que ayer.”  
“Eso es normal, después del shock tus terminaciones nerviosas están más sensibles.”  
Posé los dos pies en el suelo a la vez y me levanté de la cama.  
“En la cocina te espera una sorpresa.”  
Ella sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta y yo me disponía a seguirla, hablé.  
“Gracias por todo, mamá.”  
Se dio la vuelta y me miró volviendo a sonreír. Supe cual era la sorpresa incluso antes de llegar a la cocina.  
Bizcocho y chocolate calentito. Ummmmmmmm. El olor dulce me empapó los sentidos rápidamente.  
Me senté en la mesa y me di cuenta de que no me había equivocado en nada. El chocolate tenía ese sabor dulce y  
amargo a la vez tan peculiar.   
“Quiero proponerte algo.”  
Me miraba muy atenta, como si queriendo percibir todas y cada una de las expresiones que pasaban por mi cara.  
“Te escucho, mami.”  
Que siguiera devorando trozos de bizcocho no quería decir que ella no tuviera toda mi atención.  
“Aprovechando las pequeñas vacaciones del día de acción de gracias...podríamos ir a Nantucket  
y...bueno...pues...para ver si tu padre sigue viviendo allí. ¿Qué te parece la idea?”

Casi me atraganto con el bizcocho y me sale el chocolate por la nariz.  
“Eso...eso...eso sería genial, mamá. Me encantaría.”  
Seguía mirándome fijamente.  
“Puede que no le encontremos y que esté en otro lugar. Hace bastante que no se absolutamente nada de él. Es  
horrible vivir sin saber si sigue vivo al menos.”  
Al decir eso había bajado la mirada.  
“Mamá, ya verás como le encontramos.”  
Intenté transmitirle seguridad, pero ni yo mismo estaba seguro de nada.  
Pretendía por todos los medios no sentirse tan vulnerable como la noche anterior, pero recorrían el suelo de la  
cocina ramalazos de tristeza. Sólo pensar en que quizá conociera a mi padre me hacía sentir ingrávido, especial y  
normal al mismo tiempo. No podía creer que mi madre me lo hubiera propuesto. Por mucho que evitara hacerme  
ilusiones para evadir una posible decepción no lo conseguía. Una posibilidad, mi padre, mi madre, yo. Los tres.  
Nantucket; mi perro y el nombre de la tierra de los sueños para mí esa mañana de octubre.

 

Seattle, Noche de Halloween 2013

Las noches se alargaban con cada vuelta de la tierra al sol. El colegio seguía igual. El equipo volvió a perder  
contra los abejorros. Ahora, después de diez días con la escayola esta ya no era blanca, sino de un tono  
indeterminado producido por la mezcla de colores de las firmas y dibujillos de mis compañeros. Creo que ponía  
“Tommy” unas diecisiete veces. Aún a pesar de la escayola, ahí estaba yo, vestido de bicho baboso para celebrar  
Halloween.   
Los porches de las calles del barrio estaban preciosos; brujas montadas en su escoba colgaban de las barandillas,  
calabazas de mil modos diferentes te saludaban al ir a pedir caramelos...era una pasada.  
“¡Trato o truco, Finst!”  
Tommy me había quitado la bolsa de las golosinas y estaba comiéndose mis Smarties.   
“¡Ni trato, ni truco! Dame la bolsa o me cabrearé.”  
Se aprovechaba de mi pobre bracito escayolado. Que malo es...  
“¿Me vas a pegar con la escayola? Jajajaja ¡Qué mieeeeeeedo!”  
Yo corría tras él para intentar arrebatarle la bolsa y él seguía sin dármela.  
“Thomas, dame-mis-golosinas”  
Si no me ponía un poco serio era muy capaz de comérselas. A parte de todo no quería que acabara con un  
empacho enorme como los demás años.   
“Tendrás que quitármelas, aunque estás lisiado y te costará un poco.”  
“O me las das o vas a estar quitándote gelatina verde del pelo el resto de tu vida.”  
Prometo que era capaz de tirarle toda la ‘baba verde’ que llevaba pegada al disfraz.  
Y entonces volvió a pasar. Sin querer. Sin esperarlo, cuando ya creía haber olvidado la sensación que tuve aquel  
día en la pista.   
Sentí como que algo tiraba de la bolsa que tenía Tommy. Esta se rompió y todo su contenido cayó al suelo. Había  
vuelto a suceder. Tommy parecía un ser criogeneizado. Le había asustado de verdad y eso me daba miedo; hacer  
daño a la gente que quiero por no saber controlar lo que fuera que salía de mí.  
Miré a mi alrededor para cerciorarme de que nadie nos había visto.   
“Will, creo que deberías contar esto a tu madre.”  
En todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo amigo de Thomas nunca le había ocultado nada, pero no sé por qué extraña  
razón había omitido en mi historia todo lo que pasó en casa el día de la caída de la bici. No me había atrevido a  
contárselo, lo consideraba algo tan secreto que sólo mi madre y yo podíamos compartir. En aquel momento no me  
pareció justo y después del incidente de la bolsa de caramelos me llevé a Tommy a su caseta del árbol. Comimos  
chupa-chups y gominolas hasta no poder más mientras le contaba todo lo que mi madre me había contado, todo lo  
que sentía y lo que pensaba. Cuando hablé del viaje se entristeció.   
“Yo quería ir al desfile del día de acción de gracias contigo...luego os íbamos a invitar a cenar pavo.”  
Me dio pena, pero...  
“Esto no me va a cambiar, Tommy. Nada en el mundo hará que tú y yo dejemos de ser amigos.”  
Nos dimos un abrazo y luego nos quedamos tumbados, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando la luna llena  
de la noche de brujas.   
Veinte días, sólo quedaban veinte días.

 

Seattle, 3 semanas después

 

Los billetes de avión estaban desde el viernes sobre la mesa de la entrada. Dos billetes destino Boston para el día  
veinte de Noviembre. Cada vez que los veía un escalofrío me cosquilleaba en los dedos de los píes. Mañana nos  
iríamos, después de aterrizar en Boston pasaríamos la noche en barco para llegar hasta Nantucket. Se podía ir en  
avión, pero mamá pensó que sería más emocionante (Sí, todavía más) en barco. A mamá le gusta mucho el mar. Mi  
abuelo, el capitán Scully, era capitán de la marina. Mamá le llamaba Ahab y para el abuelo mamá era Starbuck.  
Como veis, Moby Dick es una parte muy importante en nuestras vidas, giramos en torno a ello como los satélites  
giran alrededor de los planetas. Es curioso y sorprendente a la vez. Creo que las vidas de la gente están plagadas  
de cosas así, de coincidencias en la órbita de sus vidas. Girando, siempre girando unos alrededor de los otros;  
sucesos y personas...satélites y planetas...No veo la diferencia.

Mañana no iba a ir al colegio y acababa de despedirme de Thomas. Se quedó muy triste, me deseó suerte y me  
obligó a quedarme con su chubasquero amarillo, el de la suerte...No quise aceptarlo, sabía que quería con locura  
ese chubasquero de luciérnaga...Supongo que tenía miedo de que encontrara otra vida, lejos de él y no volviera.  
“Te quedas al cargo de Nant, te prometo que volveré por lo menos a recogerle.”  
Yo estaba bromeando, pero él no lo veía tan claro. Me puso el chubasquero encima.  
“Que la fuerza te acompañe, hermano...”  
Tenía miedo de que no volviera.  
“Vamos, solo serán seis días, el lunes me verás en el colegio.”  
“Te quiero y lo sabes, Will...”  
“Lo sé”  
Y me fui dejándole atrás. No volví la cabeza, pero sé que me estaba mirando.

Bueno, dejándonos de sentimentalismos y volviendo al presente. En estos momentos mamá está haciendo la  
maleta (la mía y la de ella, por supuesto).  
“¿Will te meto el bañador?”  
La verdad es que parece realmente nerviosa, se mueve de un sitio para otro llevando un montón de cosas.  
“¡Mamá, no nos vamos al fin del mundo! Además estamos casi en diciembre.”  
Se movía de un lado a otro de la casa como Sonic cuando coge sus botas mágicas. Reí inconscientemente al  
pensar en ello. Ella se dio cuenta.  
“William...¿Por qué te ríes?”  
Me miraba entre curiosa y ofendida.  
“Mami...Hace tiempo que no te veía tan...tan...¿Diferente?”  
Seguía mirándome y pidiendo que me explicara con los ojos.  
“Simplemente te veo nerviosa, ilusionada, asustada...como nunca antes.”  
Ahora me miraba con ojos de chiquilla pequeña.  
“¿Te confieso algo, Will?”  
“Soy todo oídos, mamá.”  
“Tengo unas ganas tremendas de verle, pero a veces el miedo me bloquea. ¿Y si no le encontramos? ¿Y si ha  
cambiado?”  
Vi tristeza en sus ojos, en sus gestos... Yo agarré sus manos.  
“Pues no pasará nada, volveremos aquí y tú y yo seguiremos juntos, siempre juntos. Tómate esto como una  
aventura.”  
Estaba intentando ejercer el rol de adulto del equipo. Mi madre siempre es súper racional, pero cuando el asunto  
trata de mi padre es como si utilizara la cabeza para sentir y no para pensar...Ummm...Es algo muy raro.  
Yo estoy tan asustado como ella, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de mostrárselo. Tengo mis dudas, mis temores...

No paré de dar vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche. No tengo un recuerdo claro de mis sueños, ni siquiera sé  
si soñé. Mamá me despertó con un susurro. Faltaban algo más de dos horas para que saliera nuestro vuelo. Me  
levanté y me puse unos pantalones grises, mi jersey de rayas favorito, el chubasquero de Thomas y mis ‘Nike’  
plateadas. Mamá ya estaba en la cocina, vestida y esperándome. Me dio un beso de buenos días.  
“¿Quieres desayunar algo, Will?”  
Yo negué con la cabeza y señalé la mochila que estaba sobre la mesa. Dentro llevaba doce paquetes de Oreo, tres  
de Chimos, un cómic de Spiderman, el walkman, la cámara de fotos, la Game-boy y dos paquetes de M&M’s. Todo  
espachurrado y estratégicamente colocado en una mochila de un tamaño normal. ¡Os lo juro! En el bolsillo secreto  
del impermeable tenía mi brújula y en la cabeza mi gorra de la victoria de los Yankees. Todavía tenía un poco  
sensible la muñeca, pero estaba prácticamente recuperado. Las maletas ya estaban metidas en el coche y mamá  
acababa de llevar a Nant a casa de los Harvey. Todo estaba listo.   
Llegamos al aeropuerto y embarcamos sin problemas. Atravesar el país de punta a punta nos llevaría más o menos  
cinco horas. Dormí poco en el avión. Pusieron un par de pelis bastante comerciales y nos dieron el típico almuerzo  
de línea aérea. Durante el vuelo mi madre estuvo pensativa y ausente, barajando los ‘pros’ y los ‘contras’ de este  
viaje. Ya no hay marcha atrás o al menos eso espero yo. Yo también pensé mucho durante el vuelo. Tengo la  
sensación de que voy a sacar algo de este viaje, de que no me iré con las manos vacías...quizá es tan solo lo que  
quiero creer.  
El aeropuerto de Boston estaba abarrotado de gente. Se percibía que una gran festividad estaba próxima. Cogimos  
nuestras maletas y salimos a por un taxi hasta el puerto y dejamos los trastos en el guardaequipajes.   
Nuestro barco no zarpaba hasta la hora de cenar así que mamá pensó que lo mejor era que pasáramos el día en  
Boston, yo no lo conocía y soy un chico de mundo.  
Almorzamos un plato combinado en una pequeña cafetería del centro. Los adornos navideños ya empezaba a  
hacer acto de presencia en la capital de Massachussets. Era una ciudad preciosa. Se respiraba un aire diferente al  
de Seattle, más serio, más elegante.   
“¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?”  
Pregunté yo después de haber acabado el postre.  
“Digamos que tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti”  
Lo dijo y sonreía mucho.   
“¿Qué es, mamí?”  
Wow, me chiflan las sorpresas.  
“Después del estadio de Brooklin...¿Cuál es tu favorito?”  
Siempre he querido ver un partido de béisbol en Boston, tiene un estadio chulísimo. Se me está poniendo cara de  
tonto.  
“Fe...Fee...Feenway-Park”  
Respondo yo tartamudeando.  
“¡Exacto! Adelantaban la jornada del jueves a hoy y...bueno, Frohikee me ayudó a conseguir las entradas.”  
Mi-madre-es-la-mejor-mi-madre-es-la-mejor-mi-madre-es-la-mejor. Un momento, si mis cálculos no fallan el partido  
es Boston-Nueva York. Síiiiiiiiiiiii.  
“Mami...No sé qué decir.”  
Estaba apijotado mientras sostenía las entradas. Me levanté y la abracé y le di un besazo enorme. ¡Qué ilusión!

El estadio de los Red Sox estaba precioso, mami y yo nos lo pasamos genial y gracias a Billy Chapel ganamos por  
una carrera. Eché de menos mi camiseta de los Yankees que se quedó en la maleta, pero disfruté un montón  
porque la mayoría de las veces veía a ‘mis chicos’ desde la tele. Soñé, por supuesto que soñé con estar en el  
césped, bateando...No se me daba mal, pero no era ningún ‘As’. Me volvía loco el ambiente de los estadios, y los  
perritos calientes.  
Al salir del estadio tomamos un taxi al puerto, nuestro barco salía a las diez, dormiríamos en el barco y por la  
mañana desembarcaríamos en Nantucket para vivir la aventura más alucinante de mi vida. Había pocas millas de la  
costa a la isla, pero como atracción turística te proponían pasar una noche en alta mar.

 

Nuestro camarote es genial, tiene tres ojos de buey, dos camitas y un baño. La sensación de estar en el mar es  
tranquilizadora e inquietante a la vez y el suave bamboleo de las olas en el casco produce un cosquilleo en mi.  
Pero lo mejor son las estrellas. Se ven de una forma diferente. Supongo que es debido a la contaminación luminosa  
y la polución de las grandes ciudades. Estamos en la proa, apoyados en la barandilla. Ni mi madre ni yo hablamos,  
pero supongo que estamos pensando en lo mismo.   
Me emociona saber que en cualquier parte del hemisferio Chimos estará conmigo. Desde aquí se ve más bonita y  
más brillante que nunca, rodeada por un montón de lucecitas más que se reflejan en el agua del Atlántico. Una  
brisa bastante fría recorre la cubierta, pero estamos tan embelesados mirando al cielo que parece que algo nos  
pega los pies a este lugar. Y es ahora cuando me fijo en la oscuridad del mar y empiezo a pensar en sus secretos,  
en la cantidad de vida que habrá bajo el casco de la embarcación, en las profundidades. Miro fijamente, pensando  
en tesoros piratas y sirenas, en barcos hundidos y seres pelágicos.   
“Will, creo que si no entramos vamos a pillar un resfriado.”  
Entramos al camarote, me quedé un poco atrás para echar una última miradita al cielo. Los 360º de firmamento y el  
olor a sal darían tema a mi subconsciente para dormir esta noche.

Una vez envuelto en las sábanas la oscuridad y el acompasado murmullo del mar hicieron que me durmiera  
pensando en promesas y días felices. El mar y el cielo seguían componiendo una melodía perfecta en el exterior y  
la luz de las estrellas jugaba con los círculos de cristal de los ojos de buey.  
“Buenas noches, mamá.”  
“Buenas noches. Mañana será un día especial, Will.”  
La espuma de las olas rompía en el acero de la nave mientras la luna seguía girando en torno a la Tierra.


	4. Astrolabio

Los agudos sonidos producidos por las gaviotas me sobresaltaron. Es normal que no esté acostumbrado a despertarme con algo así ¿No? Al principio, cuando abrí un ojo no lo tenía claro del todo. Me explico; seguro que os ha pasado un montón de veces que cuando os despertáis en un sitio que no es el habitual os cuesta unos minutos procesarlo todo hasta saber dónde estáis. 

El camarote estaba inundado por la luz del sol y sin querer, los sentidos se llenaban del olor a salitre del mar. Me incorporé, mamá estaba en el baño, lo supe por los ruiditos al otro lado del tabique. Me miré en un pequeño espejo colocado enfrente de mi. Odiaba los espejos frente a las camas, siempre me dieron miedo, me inquietaban en la oscuridad y me horrorizaban cuando te devuelven el reflejo de tu aspecto al despertarte. Al otro lado del espejo veía a un chico despeinado, con una camiseta blanca, con los ojos casi cerrados y cara de atontado. 

“¿Qué estás mirando? ¡Lávate las legañas, chaval!” 

Le había hablado al espejo y me había vuelto a sumergir en el trozo calentito de la cama, colocando mi cuerpo exactamente como antes para evitar el contacto con una porción helada de sábana. ¿Le había hablado a un espejo? Los espejos me producen escalofríos. Pensadlo bien...¿Cómo podemos llegar a saber que no estamos en el lado equivocado? ¿Somos nosotros o somos el reflejo de un mundo dado la vuelta? Cuando era más pequeño intentaba atravesarlos como Alicia. Son ventanas a un mundo paralelo, a mí nadie me puede demostrar lo contrario. 

Mientras iba recuperando la cordura, el temor y la expectación iban apoderándose de mi simultáneamente. Día de acción de gracias. STOP. Isla en Massachusetts. STOP. Operación-encontrar-papá. STOP. 

Sin querer y sin saber cómo, empecé a adormilarme y a caer en los dulces brazos de las mantas. 

“¡Wiiiiiill! Despierta, llevo llamándote desde hace cinco minutos. ¿Quieres volver a Boston con el capitán del barco?” 

“¡Ay, mamiiiiiii! ¡Déjame un ratito! ¡Hace frío fuera de las mantas!” 

Soy muy friolero y solo me gusta el hielo de la pista de patinaje ¿De acuerdo? 

“Venga, cariño, dentro de media hora el barco vuelve al continente.” 

Hice un esfuerzo supraterrenal y eché hacia atrás las mantas. Comencé a tiritar, la verdad es que el castañeteo de los dientes lo hacía adrede para darle más énfasis a la situación. Mamá se daba cuenta, claro... 

“Jack, Jack son los botes, vienen a buscarnos, Jack, Jack, despieeeeeerta...” 

Siempre que tengo frío y quiero comunicárselo a las personas que tengo cerca, pongo la vocecilla de Rose en la escena triste de Titanic y digo el diálogo. No lo puedo evitar, simplemente. El problema es que mamá me está mirando con cara de pocos amigos. 

“Vístete, deja de comportarte como un bebé y dejarás de tener frío.” 

Vaaaaaaaaaale, vaaaaaaaale, ma-má. Así que me visto. Cualquiera no lo haría. ¡Qué violencia! Los vaqueros desteñidos y la sudadera de los Nicks nos darán suerte, lo presiento. 

 

Al salir a cubierta me quedo impresionado. Nunca en mi vida había visto un puerto tan bonito, conservando la esencia del siglo XIX conjugada con los adelantos del presente. Si te lo propones puedes ver al Pequod atracado. El ambiente marinero se te mete hasta los huesos. Bajamos por las escaleras del barco y pisamos la isla. Estamos en Nantucket y es alucinante. Mirando más allá del puerto se ve el resto de la isla y si te das la vuelta solo encuentras mar, tan azul que parece imposible. Los sonidos de las chimeneas de los barcos matizan el ambiente, es un pueblo pesquero y me encanta. 

“Vamos, Will. Iremos al hotel, registraremos la habitación y comenzaremos nuestra investigación. ¿De acuerdo?” 

“Una pregunta...” 

Me mira y mueve levemente la barbilla para darme la señal de que puedo continuar. 

“...¿Papá y tú no desayunabais nunca antes de comenzar una búsqueda? ¿Es una norma del FBI también?” 

Lo último lo dije con un tono demasiado sarcástico. 

“Tienes razón. Desayunaremos antes.” 

Caminamos por las calles del pueblo con las maletas. Por fortuna no pesaban demasiado. No era un municipio pequeño, pero tampoco lo suficientemente grande como para tener taxis, a parte de todo...Creo que perdería su encanto si las calles estuvieran llenas de coches y humo. Es alucinante respirar, llenar los pulmones sin miedo a que después te suenes los mocos y salgan negros. Es desagradable, pero es la verdad. 

Con solo moverte un poco por el pueblo te das cuenta de que todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo. Supongo que será fácil encontrar a mi padre. Me fijo en las caras de cada hombre que se cruza conmigo. Le busco a él y sé que mamá está haciendo lo mismo. Estoy impaciente por conocerle, pero no se cuál va a ser mi reacción con exactitud... 

 

El hotel es muy bonito. Todo el edificio está hecho de madera y en el hall hay un gran dibujo de una ballena blanca muy grande. Me he quedado abobado mirándolo mientras mamá coge la llave. Lo que más alucinado te deja del cuadro es el ojo de la ballena. Da la sensación de que te mira y brilla tanto que me dan tentaciones de tocarlo para saber si está húmedo. La habitación está en el segundo piso, es espaciosa, sin muchos lujos, pero acogedora. Tiene un ventanal muy grande desde el que se ve el puerto, la playa y el mar. Yo me quedo perdido, mirando la línea perfecta entre el azul marino y el azul cielo. Si te fijas, puedes llegar a ver un montón de pequeñas embarcaciones. El sol está ascendiendo a su punto álgido y sólo se ven suaves retazos de nubes semitransparentes. La mañana es sencillamente encantadora. 

Mamá me abraza por la espalda y fija su mirada en el horizonte. 

“Desayunamos y emprendemos nuestra aventura ¿Vale?” 

“De acuerdo. Tengo muuuuuucho hambre.” 

Espero que tengan zumo de naranja y cereales. 

Nos sentamos en una mesita de la cafetería. Yo echo una ojeada a mi alrededor. El local es bastante agradable y donde quiera que mire veo objetos relacionados con el mar. Ni siquiera la proximidad de la Navidad y sus adornos pueden sepultar el sabor marinero del lugar. Un cartel en la puerta dice: ‘Hoy Menú especial de acción de gracias: Pruebe nuestro pavo relleno de merluza’ ¿Pavo y merluza? ¡WOW! Sobre la pared de mi derecha hay tres arpones gigantes con la punta muy afilada. 

El camarero viene y mami se toma la libertad de pedir por mí. 

“Yo tomaré un café sin azúcar y con nata y mi hijo leche con cereales y un zumo de naranja.” 

Din-din-din premio para la señorita de los ojos azules. 

El desayuno transcurre tranquilo, pero tanto en mi madre como en mi se puede apreciar cierto temblorcillo nervioso en la voz. Cada vez queda menos para la meta. 

Al ir a dejar la llave en recepción, mamá se acerca al encargado y le pregunta. 

“Perdón, verá, estoy buscando a un amigo que vive aquí desde hace unos siete años, se llama Fox Mulder.” 

El hombre niega con la cabeza y yo veo como la expresión de mi madre se vuelve triste. Por mucho que afloren sus antiguas técnicas de agente del FBI me da la sensación de que encontrar a mi padre va a ser más difícil de lo que parecía a primera vista. 

Y así comenzamos nuestra búsqueda; preguntando en todas las tiendas a las que entrábamos y fijándonos en todos los detalles que nos rodeaban. Sólo necesitábamos una pista, algo que nos indicara que seguía allí o que alguna vez lo había estado. En ninguna de las tres grandes compañías pesqueras de la isla trabajaba nadie con ese nombre. Era frustrante y con cada negativa nos sentíamos un poco más alejados de esa felicidad futura que se confabulaba en nuestras cabezas ante la idea de encontrarle. Seguramente se habría cambiado el nombre o saldría poco para pasar más desapercibido. Quizá ya no estuviera aquí. Todavía nos quedaban tres días para investigar. 

El día fue agotador y sin darnos cuenta la noche se había ido apoderando lentamente de Nantucket. Era bastante tarde y decidimos que lo mejor era dejar la búsqueda hasta el día siguiente. 

Nos fuimos a la habitación a darnos una ducha para luego bajar al comedor. Después de mi turno vino el de mamá. Yo estaba inquieto y no podía parar, no había nada en la tele. 

“Me voy a dar una vuelta, dentro de media hora estoy en el comedor ¿Vale?” 

Se lo grité al lado de la puerta del baño. 

“Will, ten cuidado por favor...y no tardes.” 

Me fui, cerrando la puerta. 

 

La brisa era ahora más intensa y agradecí haber cogido el chubasquero de Tommy. Ahora mismo estaría en el desfile. Le había llamado hace un rato para decirle que no había novedades, pero que todo iba bastante bien. En esos momentos le echaba de menos. 

La playa estaba cerca y decidí que sería un buen sitio para sentarme y reflexionar. Lo necesitaba. Estaba empezando a no estar seguro de nada y una parte de mi quería correr hasta Seattle y estar a salvo, vivir sin saber, olvidar todo esto. La luna estaba llena. El plenilunio resplandecía en las aguas del mar. No era la típica playa de arena cálida y palmeras tumbadas. Era diferente y genuina. La arena parecía húmeda. Me quité las zapatillas para sentir ese cosquilleo tan singular en las plantas de los pies, caminé hasta una pequeña roca y me senté. Cerré los ojos tomando una profunda bocanada de aire y dejé que los sonidos mágicos de las olas acunaran mis tímpanos. Era perfecto y el ruidito de la espuma al enlazarse con la arena me erizaba los pelitos de los brazos. 

Abrí los ojos y después la boca. Las estrellas estaban tremendamente bellas, se veían definidas y nítidas a pesar de la luz plateada de la luna. Te envolvían, simplemente te envolvían y sentía que podía llegar a tocarlas con el índice. Fue entonces cuando giré la cabeza y lo vi. Un hombre, sentado en una roca a unos quince metros de mi. Callado, mirando el firmamento. No sé por qué me acerqué a él. 

Tenía el pelo corto y vestía un jersey gordo de lana azul con cuello alto. Algo me impedía alejarme. Las olas seguían silabeando en la orilla. 

Estaba muy cerca de él. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia. 

“¿Chico, qué estás haciendo en la playa a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar comiendo pavo?” 

Entonces lo supe. Era él. Mi padre. MI PADRE. Estaba emocionado, pero necesitaba que me siguiera hablando, necesitaba conocerle tal y como era. Necesitaba oírle hablar. 

En una de sus manos sujetaba algo metálico, dorado. Era redondo y bastante singular. Las luces del paseo marítimo no me ayudaban a descubrir lo que era y yo quería saber más. 

“Me gusta mirar las estrellas, la noche es preciosa y he salido un ratito, eso es todo” 

Lo dije y todavía sigo sin saber de dónde saqué las fuerzas para no abrazarme a él. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era indescriptible. Me fijé en sus gestos y en su mirada perdida...La misma mirada que veía cada día en los ojos de mi madre. 

“A mí también me gustan las estrellas. No me hacen sentir tan solo en noches como esta.” 

Cuando lo dijo las ganas de abrazarle se multiplicaron por mil. Iba a conseguir que mamá sonriera del todo. 

“¿Qué es eso que tiene en la mano?” 

El hemisferio derecho de mi cerebro lo preguntó sin más... 

“Es un astrolabio” 

Lo dejó caer en la palma de mi mano. Él también estaba empezando a sentirse de un modo extraño, lo sentía en su forma de mirarme. El objeto pesaba bastante y era realmente increíble. Era parecido a los engranajes de la caja de un reloj. 

“¿Para qué sirve?” 

“Sirve para saber la situación de las estrellas. Ahora ya no se utilizan, pero hace siglos se usaban para no perder el rumbo al navegar.” 

Su voz era dulce y con cada sílaba se desprendía al viento una nota de soledad. 

“Es precioso” 

Eso lo dije yo mientras lo movía lentamente en mi mano. 

“A mi me ayuda a no perder el rumbo de mi vida” 

Lo soltó así, sin más. Estaba solo y nos echaba de menos. ¡Vaya que si nos echaba de menos...!Tanto que era capaz de desahogarse con un niño al que no conocía en una noche estrellada al lado del mar. Me quedé mirándole. 

“¿Por qué te gusta mirar a las estrellas?” 

No pude evitar preguntarlo. 

“Porque me consuela saber que las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo y no están conmigo pueden estar haciendo lo mismo.” 

Y me pregunté si alguna vez habríamos estado mirando al cielo nocturno juntos...Dejé de aguantar y me eché a sus brazos y sentí cómo me abrazó. Era increíble. 

“William” 

Pronunció mi nombre...sin saber por qué...no me importó el cómo... Él sabía quién era yo como yo sabía quién era él...Supongo que el cielo y las olas del mar nos lo susurraron al oído. 

Lloré un rato en sus brazos, ambos lloramos. Me besó en la frente. Me sentí libre y una losa se despegó de mi espalda. Sólo ahora era consciente de lo que pesaba. 

Se separó de mi y me tocó la cara. No soy un sueño, soy real, soy real. 

Nos volvimos a abrazar. Por fin estaba sintiendo el calor de un abrazo paterno: Era mejor de lo que había imaginado; cálido y alentador, protector y decidido. 

“¿Está aquí tu madre?” 

Se volvió a separar un poco, como si repentinamente le hubiera venido algo a la cabeza que la impresión del momento había escondido. Había tanta esperanza y tanta emoción en sus ojos que daba la sensación de que fueran a explotar. 

“Sí. Hemos venido los dos. Hemos venido a buscarte.” 

La verdad es que yo estaba empezando a sentirme ingrávido, como en una nube. No era capaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. 

“Quiero verla.” 

La idea de presentarnos los dos en el restaurante no me llamaba la atención, yo quería algo más íntimo, sólo los tres, un encuentro de película. Después de doce años sin verse, se lo merecían. 

“Es el día de acción de gracias ¿Por qué no nos invitas a cenar? ¡Sería una chulada!” 

El Finster de siempre estaba saliendo de nuevo, después del shock. Papá me miraba con la boca abierta, como sorprendido por mi vuelta al mundo de la consciencia. Creo que estábamos empezando a conectar. 

“Muy buena idea. Así le daremos una sorpresa. ¿Ves ese faro de ahí?” 

Lo dijo señalando un viejo faro al final de la playa. Yo asentí. 

“Bien, esa es mi casa. Es una larga historia.” 

Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. 

“Consigue que mamá llegue hasta él. Invéntate algo. Sé que eres un chico imaginativo. Lo demás déjalo en mis manos.” 

Me guiñó un ojo, me dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta. 

“Papá” 

Llamarle así me produjo una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y se que a él le pasó lo mismo. 

“Te he echado de menos.” 

“Y yo a ti.” 

Luego me di la vuelta y eché a correr. Tenía una importante misión que cumplir. 

 

Habían pasado treinta y cinco minutos desde que había dejado el hotel y tenía miedo de que mamá estuviera preocupada por mi. Recé para que no hubiera bajado y hubiera pedido la cena. De esa forma las cosas se me complicarían un poco. 

Cuando entré en el hall, ella estaba bajando las escaleras. Justo a tiempo. Frené en seco y me paré delante de ella. Me miró con cara asustada. Yo estaba respirando muy rápido por la carrera que había echado para llegar hasta allí. 

“Qué pasa, Will?¿Por qué vienes corriendo?” 

Necesitaba buscar una excusa rápidamente. 

“No pasa nada.” 

Me miró extrañada. Era consciente de que esto no iba a ser tan fácil. Con ella me es muy difícil fingir. 

“Es que...verás...” 

¡Piensa, Will, piensa! 

“He conocido a alguien en la playa, vive en un faro y le encantan las estrellas y...y...y...” 

Estaba arqueando una ceja a la vez que se comenzaba a mosquear ligeramente con la situación. 

“¿...Y qué?” 

“Pues que me ha invitado a subir para verlas desde allí. Dice que es un espectáculo alucinante.” 

Pone cara de ‘mi-hijo-está-loco’, me pasa un brazo por la espalda y me arrastra al comedor. 

“¡Mamá!” 

“No querrás que vayamos antes de cenar. ¿Verdad?” 

“Es que le he caído tan, tan bien que nos ha invitado a cenar. Sería muy feo por mi parte faltar a mi palabra. Pensé que no te importaría.” 

Me pone la mano en la frente para ver si tengo fiebre. 

“Estás muy raro y no sé qué demonios te traes entre manos. ¿Pretendes que vayamos a cenar con un completo desconocido a un faro?” 

Yo asentía emocionado una y otra vez. 

“Los viajes te descolocan más de lo que yo creía, hijo.” 

“Bueno, pero...¿Vamos o no vamos?” 

Por favor, por favor. 

“Me fiaré de ti, aunque es una locura.” 

Supongo que accedió al ver lo emocionado que estaba yo con la idea. Después de todo tampoco teníamos un plan mejor para la noche. 

 

La arrastré hasta el faro todo lo rápido que pude. No sospechaba nada en absoluto. La escena que venía a continuación era no apta para cardiacos. Llegamos a la puerta del faro y me volvió a echar otra ‘mirada-estás-loco’. Yo piqué al timbre. Los segundos que tardó en abrirse la puerta se me hicieron eternos. Oí pasos al otro lado. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. 

Entonces abrió la puerta. Vestido con la ropa de antes. Ahora, con luz podía ver cuánto me parecía a él . Creo que nunca podré llegar a explicar con palabras el cruce de sus miradas ni cómo el aire de alrededor se esfumó entre ellos dos. Se abrazaron después de un momento infinito en el que sus ojos permanecieron fijos los unos en los otros. Yo simplemente podía sonreír. Vi lágrimas en los ojos de ambos, supongo que de felicidad. ¡Dios, cómo se abrazaban! Yo miraba perplejo la escena hasta que el brazo de uno de los dos hizo que acabara en medio. Ahora el abrazo era de los tres y sentí calor en todo mi cuerpo. Me estaban aplastando un poquito, pero no quería romper la intensidad del momento. No me gustaría morir ahogado. 

 

No me atrevía a hablar. Eran mis padres, pero por una parte, sentía que ese momento les pertenecía a ellos dos. Entonces nos separamos. Por primera vez en mi vida supe lo que se siente al ser parte de una familia normal. No hablábamos por el miedo que teníamos a que las sensaciones se fueran, eran sensaciones preciosas, hechas de cristal en el que se reflejaban miles de escenas futuras construidas de esperanzas. Entramos en la casa de mi padre. Estaba decorada de una forma muy peculiar; exactamente igual y tremendamente diferente a lo que yo me esperaba. La verdad es que nunca llegarías a pensar que dentro de un faro podría haber un sitio tan chulo. La estancia era redonda y estaba pintada de azul, en uno de los lados había una especie de tabique que separaba el resto de la habitación de una pequeña cocina. Era singular y encantador, el techo era de madera y pegada a la pared subía una escalera de caracol. No había cuadros, supongo que la culpa era de la pared redondeada. En el centro había una mesa preparada para tres con velitas y todo. 

Al ver donde vivía mi padre sé que mamá se sorprendió muchísimo. 

“Esto, esto es lo mejor que me puede estar pasando. Creo que es un sueño y voy a despertar.” 

La voz de mi padre llenó el aire a nuestro alrededor rompiendo el silencio y la sensación de que todo era una fantasía. Mamá seguía asimilándolo todo. Se limitó a mover su mano hasta encontrar la de él y entrelazaron sus índices. Hubo magia, lo juro. Luego le volvió a abrazar y lloró, sobre su pecho, olvidando con estas lágrimas todas aquellas que le habían acompañado durante tanto tiempo. Fue entonces cuando me fijé: el vacío de su mirada se iba con cada parpadeo, con cada lágrima. Papá también dejó de intentar no llorar. Ambos estaban gritando sin hacerlo...Te he echado de menos, te quiero, te necesito. Yo mismo me estaba poniendo sentimental y me quité alguna lagrimilla de la cara. 

“Oeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooo” 

Si no soy yo quien rompe el hielo no sé quién iba a ser. Se separaron y mamá sonrió entre sus mejillas húmedas. Papi le limpió la cara con las palmas de sus manos. Se miraron de nuevo y se echaron a reír. Yo como en el fondo soy un ‘peazo’ de romántico también me eché a reír mientras lloraba. 

“Tenía miedo de no volver a verte, tanto que ahora no me creo que estemos aquí los tres.” 

¡WOW! Mi madre había conseguido hablar. 

“Supongo que ya os conocéis” 

Me miró a mi y luego le miró a él, yo miré a papá, papá me miró a mi y ambos nos sonreímos mientras mamá nos sonreía a ambos. ¿Veis? Entre tres el juego es mucho más divertido. 

“¡Una pregunta!” 

Me miraron y pusieron toooooooda su atención en mi. ¡Cómo mola! 

“¿Vamos a cenar antes de fin de año?” 

Luego mostré mi más cordial sonrisita. 

 

Nos sentamos a la mesa y hablamos de un montón de cosas: unas tristes, otras curiosas, acontecimientos de mi infancia, rolletes del FBI y de los pistoleros, de mi tío Bill-cara de barril...Jops! Además mi papi cocina muy bien. Era alucinante ver a mamá hablar, o reír de verdad o mirarle. Estaba pasando el mejor rato de mi vida. Al final de la cena, en el postre, papá se puso muy serio. Yo me quedé helado. No quería que hubiera ninguna sorpresa desagradable, no sería justo. 

“Veréis...” 

¡Oh, mierda! Mal rollo. 

“Quiero contaros algo...” 

Los ojos de mamá eran un poema. 

“La verdad es que...Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo...es que...” 

¿Por qué nada puede salir realmente bien? Estoy oficialmente enfadado. 

“No vivo sólo. Quiero decir que hay alguien más en mi vida.” 

Qué decepción más gigantesca ¿No? ¿Esto puede ser legal? Paso de hablar de la expresión de mi madre. 

“Se llama Nora y está en mi cuarto.” 

Esto no está pasando. Me niego, quiero rebobinar. 

“Will ¿Quieres subir conmigo a conocerla?” 

Yo negué rotundamente con la cabeza. ¡Lo que me faltaba! 

“Sé que os vais a caer bien.” 

Mami seguía la escena con una cara de decepción flipante. 

“De acueeeeeeerdo, bajaré con ella, pero os lo advierto: es muy tímida.” 

Subió las escaleras y mamá y yo intercambiamos una mirada que lo dijo todo. Se notaban pasos en el piso de arriba, pero no se oían voces. Estaba bajando las escaleras, mamá seguía evitando el contacto ocular con él y yo le estaba enviando una mirada asesina-congeladora. No bajaba nadie detrás, quizá la ‘petarda’ se había dado cuenta de que sobraba. Papá se acercó a mami por la espalda y la rodeó con sus brazos. De verdad que yo estaba ‘a cuadros’. Entonces, metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarántula peluda y encantadora y la sostuvo delante de la cara de mamá. 

“Os presento a Nora.” 

Lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista. Yo siempre había querido una, pero mamá no me había dejado. Will & Nora “Amor Inmortal” 

¿Cómo podíamos haber pensado eso de él? Me sentí un poco mal. Él soltó una carcajada a la vez que dejaba a Nora sobre el mantel. Pro pro pro sus patitas peludas venían hacia mi plato con restos de nata. Era una verdadera preciosidad. 

“Mulder, no te pienses que he picado.” 

Mi madre siempre a la defensiva. 

“Scully...Nos conocemos.” 

Nora me hacía cosquillas en la mano con sus pelitos.¡Era angelical! 

“¿Te gusta, Will?” 

Ahora papá estaba a mi lado, dándole de comer un trocito de lechuga a Nora. 

“Sí, sus patas de alambre son muy graciosas.” 

Mamá nos contemplaba casi sin parpadear, la felicidad había vuelto a su cara. 

“¿Dónde duerme? ¿Tiene una jaula o algo así?” 

¿Nant se llevará bien con ella? Y comencé a visualizar a Nant con la tarántula encima. Formarían un equipo adorable. 

“Duerme conmigo. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Nos damos calorcito mutuamente en las friiiiias noches de invierno!” 

Pensé que mi madre se iba a rebotar, pero estaba en un paraíso de colores y mariposillas. ¡Ay, qué bonito es el amor! Por supuesto que mi padre estaba bromeando. O al menos eso creo. 

 

Mientras yo estoy tumbado en el sofá, ellos dos están fregando los platos y hablando. Nora se ha encariñado conmigo y parece que quiere descansar. La he hecho una cuna en mi gorra. Me estoy quedando dormido mientras les escucho hablar. Es relajante. Tengo en el cuerpo una sensación de seguridad inmensa. 

“Bueno, así que seguís en Seattle.” 

“Sí, se vive bastante bien.” 

“Mulder...” 

“¿Sí?” 

“Te he echado tantísimo de menos...” 

Papá quiere contestar, pero mami no le deja. 

Yo sigo con los ojos entreabiertos viendo la escena desde el sofá. Creo que piensan que su ‘angelito’ está dormido. 

“... Que me da igual lo que quieran hacernos, juntos ganaremos a quien sea. No voy a permitir que te vayas de nuestras vidas otra vez. Quiero que recuperes estos doce años que no has pasado con William, quiero que los recuperemos, que los recuperéis.” 

Papá se da la vuelta y se acerca a mi, me mira. Ahora no tengo abiertos los ojos, pero lo percibo, el aire me acaricia. 

“Scully, no me perdonaría que le pasara algo malo. Es tan perfecto que no me lo creo, es un chico estupendo y lo has conseguido tú sola. De haber estado conmigo seguramente hubiera acabado mal.” 

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Yo no quería que las cosas acabaran así. Ahora que había pegado un bocado, deseaba la tarta entera. 

“No te puedes hacer esto, no me lo puedes hacer a mí y sobretodo, no se lo puedes hacer a William.” 

Papá no contestaba y la voz de mamá parecía más agitada y temblorosa. 

“Mulder...Tenemos derecho a ser felices.” 

“Conmigo no podríais, lo sé. No me necesitáis.” 

Entreabrí un ojo y vi que papá ya no me miraba. Mamá comenzaba a llorar. 

“Tenía miedo a venir, a encontrarte, a que pasara esto. A verte y saber que te sigo queriendo cada día más. A que me condenes a seguir echándote de menos porque te crees poco para mí y para él. A ver cómo tu miedo a perdernos te aleja de nosotros.” 

¡Cuántas emociones para un solo día! 

Papá seguía sin hablar, callado y serio. 

“Esto no ha sido una buena idea. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.” 

Mamá se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia mí. Papá le agarra por el brazo. 

“Tú me pediste que me marchara, no lo olvides.” 

Ahora ella se da la vuelta y se enfrentan cara a cara. 

“Si...si...lo sé…pero…” 

Su voz se quiebra y parece que las lágrimas reconcomen su garganta. Creo que sigue siendo mejor que piensen que estoy dormido. 

“...prefiero morir contigo que vivir sin ti.” 

Papá acaba la frase que empezó mi madre. Ya podría caerse la casa, perdón el faro, que ellos seguirían mirándose. Se acercan, se acercan,se acercan...Y ahora mismo se están dando el beso de película más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Después de la tensión el relax me vence y algo, mi intuición y mi subconsciente supongo, me mecen hasta un país de sueños, hasta el Finster World en el que Huckelberrie Finn, Luke Skywalker, Frodo Bolsón, Harry Potter, Tommy y yo navegamos en una balsa por el Mississippi . La calma del río es hipnotizante, todo es perfecto y yo soy tremendamente feliz. 

 

“Finster ¿No hueles algo raro?” 

Harry me mira con cara de felicidad. 

“Ahora que lo dices, Harry...Ummmm.” 

“¡Huele a gofres!” 

Dicen todos mis amigos a la vez. 

“Jajá, os veo amigos, me voy al país de la consciencia para desayunar. Jajajá. Os guardaré algo, prometido.” 

“Adiós Finst, que te vaya bien” 

Huck se despide de mi mientras masca una ramita. 

 

Abro los ojos. Estoy en el sofá de...de...de...mi padre. Ajá, ya voy recordando. Estoy tapado con una manta. Nora sigue en la gorra a mi lado. Me alegro de que no esté estripada. Me incorporo y veo a papá en la cocina. ¡Qué gracioso! 

“¡Buenos días, dormilón!” 

Voy a llorar. En serio, voy a llorar. 

“¡Buenos días, papá!” 

Me acerco a él y no puedo evitar darle un beso. ¡Qué tierno! 

“Siéntate, vas a probar algo que te va a encantar.” 

Obedezco. 

“¿Dónde está mamá?” 

La verdad es que me estaba haciendo el tonto. 

“Bueno, pues, como Nora estaba contigo...Necesitaba compañía y...” 

Nos echamos una mirada cómplice el uno al otro y sonreímos. 

“¿Qué tal si le subimos el desayuno?” 

Papá lo propuso, pero la voz de mamá bajando por las escaleras estropeó la sorpresa. 

“No será necesario. ¿Qué hacen mis dos hombrecitos?” 

Llevaba una camiseta y unos calzoncillos de papá. El pequeño Willy no quiere saber nada. 

Me dio un beso a mí, en la frente, y un beso a papá, en los labios. ¡Bueeeeenoooo, lo que me queda por aguantar! 

Y los tres desayunamos, hablando del futuro y haciendo planes. El sol seguía asomando por el este de Nantucket mientras nosotros descubríamos poco a poco lo que era la felicidad completa.


	5. Pegaso

Hoy es nochebuena, ha pasado un mes, pero me da la sensación de que llevamos los tres juntos toda la vida. El suelo está cubierto de nieve y Tommy y yo vamos súper abrigados. No para de tirarme bolas de nieve a la cabeza. Yo se las devuelvo, pero él es incansable. Caminamos hacia nuestras casas. El barrio está lleno de lucecitas y renos de plástico y se respira ese ambiente de felicidad navideño tan característico de la época. Quizá sea comercial, quizá no exista el verdadero espíritu de la navidad, pero yo este año me siento sumergido en una burbuja de alegría. No me importa la navidad en si porque desde hace treinta y tres días cada mañana es mejor que una mañana llena de regalos bajo un árbol. Quiero decir que aunque estuviéramos en agosto para mi sería navidad si consideramos a la susodicha época como una temporada llena de alegría y amor, la navidad privada de Finster. No sé cuánto me durará el atontonamiento. Quizá cumpla noventa años y siga con esta cara de felicidad. 

“A Finst, Santa no le va a traerrrrrrr naaaaaaada.” 

Tommy intenta torturarme con frases tontas mientras pone voz de bebé. Dice que desde que he vuelto de Nantucket soy un Finst-inenfadable (Sé que la palabra no existe). Mi padre le ha caído bien, además el Señor Harvey y papá están empezando a hacer buenas migas. 

“¡Finst! Quiero que me pegues. Jajajá.” 

No le pienso pegar, aunque nochebuena no sea para mi más que una fecha más en el calendario, pues...se vería feo que le pegara una colleja delante de un grupo de gente cantando villancicos. Pero que quede claro que se lo merecería. 

Miro hacia arriba y veo como se precipitan los copos sobre mi cara. Al contactar con la piel se derriten, es algo inevitable. 

Poco a poco llegamos a la casa de Tommy. Celebraremos la nochebuena separados, pero mañana comeremos todos juntos en casa de los Harvey. 

Miro a mi mejor amigo que camina decidido delante de mi con un gorro de Santa Claus la mar de gracioso y digo su nombre. 

“¡Tommy!” 

Se da la vuelta y me mira atento. Tengo su regalo de navidad en el bolsillo y estaba esperando el momento ideal para dárselo. 

“¿Sips?” 

Saco la mano del bolsillo, me cuesta coger el paquetito porque llevo puestas las manoplas de rayas que me envió la abuela. Estas navidades las pasa en San Diego en casa de mi tío Bill-cara de barril. Al ver el regalo, Tommy pone los ojos como platos y finge que se sorprende. 

“Finst, no tenías que haberte molestado...” 

Ahora va a intentar aparentar que no tiene nada para mi. Es la misma escena de todos los años. 

“Es que verás...Yo me he...Yo no te he comprado nada.” 

Es entonces cuando él también saca algo de su bolsillo. Es simplemente un sobrecillo. Ambos nos sonreímos y comenzamos a abrir nuestros respectivos regalos. Hace un frío tremendo, pero cuando estoy ocupado el frío pasa a un segundo plano. 

Deslizo fuera del sobre algo parecido a una tarjeta, está metida dentro de una funda de plástico. Es ahora cuando me emociono y abrazo a Tommy. Es el mejor amigo del mundo y ha conseguido para mi algo que yo sé que es muy difícil de conseguir: Un cromo tremendamente antiguo de Mickey Mantel. Él sabía que yo llevaba detrás de la dichosa tarjetita un montón de tiempo. Él también me abraza. No le ha dado tiempo a abrir su regalo. Nos separamos y rasga el papel. Debajo aparece una cajita de terciopelo negro. La abre. 

“Finst...¡Una brújula! ¡Qué chula! ¿Cómo sabías que quería una?” 

“Bueno, como este verano me has prometido que nos vamos a ir con los Scouts, pues...” 

“Dale la vuelta.” 

En el reverso mandé grabar ‘Si algún día te pierdes, úsala para llegar hasta mí y juntos encontraremos el camino. Que la fuerza te acompañe, hermano... AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE. Finst.’ 

 

“Es-es-es... ¡Gracias!” 

 

Nos volvemos a abrazar. Le deseo feliz noche y él se mete en casa a la vez que yo me doy la vuelta y sigo mi camino. La nieve sigue cayendo. Vuelvo a mirar hacia arriba y me dejo sentir las punzaditas de los copos al caer sobre mi nariz. Abro los ojos y voluntariamente detengo algunos copos antes de llegar a tocarme, flotan en el aire. Ahora soy casi capaz de controlar mi poder, pero lo llevo más o menos en secreto. Sólo lo saben mis padres y Tommy, sólo puedo mover objetos ligeros y me tienen prohibido hacerlo delante de la gente. Papá tampoco se sorprendió mucho cuando se lo contamos. Yo, simplemente me limito a aceptarlo. Llega a ser hasta útil. 

Podría estar toda la vida escuchando el ruido de las pisadas en la nieve. Crag-crag-crag. Llego a mi jardín, todo nevado, miro las lucecitas del tejado y me río al recordar lo que le costó a papá ponerlas, fue muy divertido. 

Entro y dejo el anorak en el hall. 

“¡Hola, Will!” 

La voz de papá se oye desde la cocina mientras mamá y él se ríen. Nant viene y se tira sobre mí. Ayer le puse unos cascabeles en el collar y parece un trineo. Llego al marco de la puerta y me quedo mirándoles. ¡Vaya dos! Papá intenta comer el merengue del postre y mamá no consigue impedírselo. Sólo os digo que he tenido que deshacerme del muérdago de toda la casa. 

“¡Papá!” 

Digo yo mientras me mancha la nariz de merengue. 

Y todo es genial y perfecto y puedo aseguraros que soy feliz y que me siento completo. Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, de acuerdo, hay una cosa que no me gusta: el jersey de renos de papá podría ser menos llamativo (por decirlo de una forma suave). 

“Acompáñame a por leña al garaje.” 

Salgo detrás de él y cuando estoy en el porche me tira una bola de nieve y yo se la devuelvo y acabamos revolcándonos entre la nieve del jardín como dos niños de tres años, pero es tan divertido... Siento que el tiempo se congela, al igual que lo hace mi trasero. Me doy cuenta de que sigo siendo igual y diferente al William de antes. Estamos empapados. El cielo está tranquilo y la luna se ve inmensa sobre el barrio residencial. Entramos con la leña y subimos a cambiarnos despacito para que mamá no se entere y nos eche la bronca. 

 

Ha sido con mucho, la mejor nochebuena de mi existencia. ¡Hasta Nora ha tarareado villancicos! ¡En serio! Está feliz porque siente una gran atracción por el tiesto del árbol de navidad y se siente cómoda allí, al lado del calorcito del transformador de las lucecillas. 

He dado un beso de buenas noches a papá y a mamá y me he subido a la cama. Ya me he lavado los dientes y me he puesto el pijama que la abuela envió junto con las manoplas. Miro por el telescopio para desearle feliz navidad a Chimos. Luego me fijo en la luna. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de mi vida. Al abrirlos me da la sensación de ver un trineo tirado por renos atravesar el círculo perfecto de la luna. Clin-clin-clin. Sonrío, corro las cortinas y me meto en la cama a esperar a Santa. 

En mis sueños yo reparto regalos al lado de Santa Claus, montado en un precioso caballo blanco alado. Noto desde mi mundo mágico como papá entra en mi habitación, me tapa y me da un beso. 

 

“Sueña, William. Siempre pensé que los sueños no se cumplían, pero yo estoy viviendo uno.” 

Luego salió entornando ligeramente la puerta. 

Y sí, los sueños se cumplen a veces y el secreto está en no rendirse, en no tener miedo...Arriesgarme a ir a Nantucket ha hecho que me cueste decidirme entre mi mundo mágico y el mundo real que tengo a mi alrededor. Tengo todo lo que quise siempre: a papá a mi lado y lo más importante; la sonrisa completa de mamá. 

Supongo que la nieve sigue cayendo y los astros siguen moviéndose a lo largo del cosmos mientras nuestras vidas nadan en la pleamar. 

 

Finster, mis amigos me llaman Finster...


End file.
